Metal Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Metal Man's Stage is one of the four stages to appear in the MM8BDM SGC Demo, and remains largely unchanged, although it is a mirrored version of the demo version. It takes place in a frantic factory filled with grinding gears and pounding pistons. However, the only machines you'll have to worry about are the conveyor belts scattered throughout the stage that will push you around when standing on them. Some of them can allow you make long jumps to special weapons while others exist only for pushing you away from pickups. The weaponry available here is metal and electricity themed and is mostly power-type. Because of this and the stages small size, expect plenty fast-paced action here! Layout Metal Man's Stage, despite having an industrial theme, has a rather organic layout. Thunder Claw and Dust Crusher are found in a large room to the north. From here, stairs lead onto a ledge with Quick Boomerang and an exit to the west is a gateway to a room filled with closely-packed circular pylons. Proto Buster is hidden toward the south end of this pylon field, away from the clear path against the wall. From here, a central hallway leads back to the Quick Boomerang platform. A conveyor belt on this platform allows you to take a flying leap over the central hallway to grab Metal Blade on a ledge and head into the map's southern portion. You can also turn left into into a secluded room with Magnet Missile guarded by conveyor belts. An opening in this room looks out into the Thunder Claw area. Taking a right turn past the Quick Boomerang takes you through a hallway with Gemini Laser into an open area with a Thunder Beam. Here, there a series of conveyor belts surrounding a chasm with a pillar holding an E-Tank in the center. There is also a W-Tank here hidden behind a pylon in the southeast corner. To the west of this room, you can climb on a ledge with another W-Tank and Hard Knuckle. Opposite this, a ramp leads back to the central hallway and straight to a series of pylons holding Junk Shield. Strategy The easy availability of powerful weapons in Metal Man's Stage requires that you aim and dodge well or you won't last long! Rely on Dust Crusher and Hard Knuckle to defeat your opponents in a few hits. The lack of wide spaces makes use of these weapons ideal. However, they do use plenty of energy, so know where to find the level's W-tanks. Only bring out Quick Boomerang and Junk Shield if you can surprise opponents or you'll be shot down before you can get in any damage. The jump to the Metal Blade is also easier than you'd think, so be sure to pick it up for a great all-around weapon. If you're still having trouble bagging frags, try hanging around the conveyor belts to hit your enemies while they're helpless running against their flow. Modifications V2 to V3 Added Thunder Claw. Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Stages